


The World Next Door

by Acid_Bunny010



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, OC, Science Fiction, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Bunny010/pseuds/Acid_Bunny010
Summary: What do you do when you're a slave on a foreign planet? Your body is used. Your mind is in shambles, all you have is hope and unrequited love.Earth is no longer home, people have been massacred by an illness, few people still live on the dying planet. The only saviors are four teens: Corey, Mary, Damian and Roman whom have been sent away by their parents on a secret colony on The Crimson, a planet similar to Mars. They look for other planets through a series of portals aka "Doors". A door finally opens to a world which seems too good to be true, planet Dyon. There is only one catch, the door is extremely unstable, so it's up for one trip only. Corey's stubborn nature and irrational thinking gets the best of her when she sacrifices herself and goes through to the new world. Corey meets the inhabitants of Dyon which are not as friendly as she would have thought. She becomes a slave in the court of King Pollux and meets his daughter, Bellatrix, the rebellious princess she falls for.





	The World Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAH IM NOT DEAD. yet.

POV: Corey

Would you believe me if I told you that a group of teens are in charge of Earth's fate? Of course you would. You opened this book after all.

Who am I? My name is Corey, I'm 17 and I'm about to get my ass bitten off by some hell hounds. I hate being the first one to enter a new world because you might end up in a shit show like this. Getting chased by some decaying virus infected dogs and jumping from block to block is not my favourite way to pass time. There's sulfur in the air, as well as the stench of blood. My calves are burning and my breathing is ragged. I look down at the teleporting device on my wrist, no sign of the damn door. Come on. Come on. COME ON! The next two blocks are farther and farther away from each other, I won't make it. One of the beasts almost caught up. God, fuck, shit! Come on! I know this is where I got teleported, this is where the door opened, the exit has to be around here. Just then, I heard an annoyed voice cursing in my ear. I clicked the communicating device.

-What the hell do you want Damian? I spat out, looking behind me for a second.

-Cory, move your ass a little faster, we have better things to do.

-Workin' on it chief. Maybe if you could point me to the right direction then you...wouldn't...ah!

A dog sunk his teeth deep in my thigh. I could feel the hot trickle of blood seeping into my clothes. Great, just what I needed but then, it finally happened. The device whirred, the door has finally opened. I held my breath and ran to the edge of the block. The door was down. If I miss it, I get splattered across the road. If I stay I get eaten alive. I'd say my chances of survival are pretty good. And so, I jumped down into the abyss, the green smoke blinding me for a second. A moment later I couldn't hear anything but the distant howl of a hound. I blacked out after I hit the floor of our base. Home sweet fuckin' home.

Could've been an hour or a minute since I fainted, not sure. I heard muffled voices and the beep of machines in the background but that was about it.

-Cadet?

Oh, I know that apathy filled voice.

-Cadet? Can you hear me?

I knew that voice and I hated it with all my might.

-I'm awake.

I opened my eyes, blinking several times due to the light. I was in the base's underground hospital. The quick tapping of feet reminded me I was not alone. Turning my head, I saw her, Mary Shawn. She is our scientist and doctor. Her father was a neuroscientist who insisted on having someone to continue his studies once he passes away. My parents were friends with Mary's parents, but I never liked either of the Shawns. Dr. Shawn was an indifferent man, he didn't shed a single tear when Lilian, his wife, died and he urged Mary to act like him.

She looked me over, typing away on her digi-pad. Her chestnut coloured hair was tied in a ponytail and her long bangs which were cut perfectly straight hid her clearly furrowed brows. The screen reflected on her square glasses. Mary looked up at me, her dark brown eyes locking with my icy blue ones.

-Good. You have visitors.

I sighed, knowing already who it was.


End file.
